


Reiteration

by hollybennett123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Consensual Objectification, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Utter Filth, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: Steve inhales shakily, head tipped back like this is right on the edge of too damn much; it’s got to be, number of times they’ve been in him already.“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Bucky says, breathless from the sight alone. “Damn, sweetheart. You think you can take me again? Once more, baby, and Sam’s gonna watch. Ain’t that right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m all about Bucky/Steve/Sam at the moment (I blame the ludicrously good fics I've read recently), and couldn’t resist writing this terrible, no-good idea that wouldn't stop tempting me. This is a contender for being one of the filthiest things I’ve ever written, and I’ve written some filth in my time. Enjoy! ♥

It was Bucky’s idea.

Technically, Sam thinks, it all started with Steve if you take it back a couple steps from where they are now, so there’s a chance he can pin the blame firmly on the both of them for getting him involved in this literal mess. Steve keeps his ideas close, though, until inevitably Bucky charms them from him and sets wheels in motion. Sam, ever surprised and yet somehow not surprised at all, finds himself drawn in by the both of them every time, pulled along for a ride which he has no intention of getting off.

So to speak.

“Really?” Bucky drawls, and Sam can _hear_ him smirking, the asshole. “Two’s all you got, huh?”

Sam groans, sprawled out on the side of the bed that isn’t otherwise occupied, an arm thrown across his face while he tries to regain the capacity for actual coherent thought.

“Yeah, man, I’m _done_ ,” Sam tells him, and he hasn’t even got the strength to start bickering over whether or not being knocked out by two stupidly intense orgasms in the space of an hour is perfectly reasonable for a normal, unenhanced human who hasn’t seen his teenage years in a long-ass time. “You know what? I’m so done I can’t even watch this, that’s how done I am right now.”

Not only is he not going to watch, he’s not even going to think about it. If he thinks about it – fuck, if he even _thinks_ about thinking about it – he’ll wind up picturing the way Bucky’s kneeling over Steve’s thighs and jerking Steve towards orgasm number three like he means it. He’d remember, feeling hot all over again at the sheer idea of it, the five loads Steve’s taken inside him so far after Sam and Bucky had traded off again and again while Steve had begged for it.

Honestly, the whole not thinking about it thing isn’t really working out so well at this point.

Steve gasps then, sharp and sudden, the sound catching in his throat and twisting into a sob. The mattress shifts as Steve arches joltingly into Bucky’s grip, and Bucky murmurs soothing words to him throughout that Sam can’t quite hear over the slick sound of his metal hand working over Steve’s cock.

Sam finally relents; opens his eyes and shifts lazily to lie on his side, propped up on one elbow so he can see how this unfolds. How can he _not_ , is the thing, when they look so good together every damn time and somehow got around to letting Sam be a part of this too.

“You back with us?” Bucky asks, wiping his hand on the sheets once he’s finished stroking Steve through the aftershocks. The question’s directed at Sam and the sharp edge to his grin suggests they aren’t – all three of them – done yet.

Sam shrugs one shoulder and quirks an eyebrow at him, non-committal in his answer. He’s not quite sure yet. Feels like maybe he’s still on a different plane of existence entirely. Steve turns his head to look at him, cheek pressed to the pillow and still all orgasm-drunk and spacey in the best of ways.

“Hey, baby,” Sam says, “you doing okay?”

“Never better,” Steve smiles dopily, and Sam leans in for a kiss that’s almost chaste, just a quick brush of their lips before he pulls away again.

“You know,” Bucky says, “we’ve been so caught up giving Steve all the attention tonight I don’t even remember the last time you and me got some time to ourselves to love on one another. I’m feeling a little neglected, I gotta say.”

Sam pushes himself up on one hand to look at him properly. “Oh, and _now_ you’re wanting some?” he says laughingly. “Get your ass over here.” Bucky leans across from Steve’s lap to meet him with a grin. He nearly overbalances and Sam puts a steadying hand on his arm to keep them from falling into one another. “Careful, beautiful,” Sam murmurs without thinking, and something in Bucky’s expression softens at the unexpected sweet talk.

Sam reels him in and the angle is all wrong but the kiss is still a damn good one. He slides the fingers of one hand into Bucky’s hair and tugs a little, gets Bucky moaning into the slick space where their mouths meet.

Reaching for him, Bucky touches his fingertips to Sam’s jaw like he’s handling something precious. His fingers are wet with Steve’s come – everyone’s come, probably, Christ – and they leave sticky smears under Sam’s chin. Sam rubs them away with the back of his hand when they finally part, glaring at him without a whole lot of heat behind it. Bucky’s not really paying attention anyway.

“Fuck, you look good,” Bucky says, his voice rough as hell and looking over Sam in a way that frankly does real nice things for his ego. “Thought I was gonna blow my load just watching the both of you, before. When you had him on all fours, fucking right into the mess we already made? Lord almighty. Got my dick so fucking hard it hurt.”

Yeah. Good times, Sam thinks, and tries to remember how to inhale sufficient levels of oxygen to avoid passing the fuck out.

“What I’m wondering,” Sam says instead because he’s only just noticed, “is how in the hell you got hard _again_?”

This is the fourth time in probably an hour and a half. Bucky hasn’t even been touching himself since the last time he came, which makes it even more impressive. It’s not like Sam wasn’t aware of some of lesser known effects of the serum before now, it’s just – they haven’t really pushed it to this extent before. Sam’s planning on jerking off to the memory of this particular night for pretty much forever and then some.

Bucky only shrugs, looking far too pleased with himself, and turns back to Steve. They kiss deep and filthy with a whole lot of tongue, and damn is it a pretty sight. Sam’s got himself a front row seat right here.

Swinging a knee over Steve’s legs to kneel beside him, Bucky palms Steve’s thighs apart, spreading him open so he can settle back between them. He runs a couple of fingers through the mess of come on Steve’s abs, slots those same fingers inside Steve’s hole like he wasn’t stuffed full enough already. Steve inhales shakily, head tipped back like this is right on the edge of too damn much; it’s got to be, number of times they’ve been in him already.

Bucky crooks his fingers, twists them to run his knuckles around his slick, stretched rim. Sinks them in deep, sucking on his own bottom lip in concentration. “Yeah, you like that, huh?” he says, breathless from the sight alone. “Damn, sweetheart. You think you can take me again? Once more, baby, and Sam’s gonna watch. Ain’t that right?”

“Yeah,” Sam says instantly, taking Steve’s hand and pressing a kiss to his fingertips. He’s feeling sappy, whatever. He tangles their fingers together, rubbing reassuring circles on his palm with the pad of his thumb. “If that’s what you want, baby. You just gotta say.”

Steve squeezes his fingers. Looks to Sam and then back to Bucky. “Jesus, yeah, I – I want that. Fuck. Come on, Buck, I can handle it.”

Sam moves down the bed for a better vantage point, though he keeps his arm outstretched, holding Steve’s hand in his own.

Sliding his fingers free, Bucky rubs the head of his cock against Steve’s hole, snagging against the rim and making Steve’s knees tremble a little. He’s been fucked so loose that he doesn’t even close up all the way anymore and when Bucky finally dips inside it’s so _easy_ , barely any resistance at all.

He hovers there, gauging Steve’s reaction, and pulls out with a wet _pop_ just because he can. Pushes in all the way this time, inch by inch until his cock is buried to the hilt, the sight and sound of all that come leaking out of him and dripping over Bucky’s balls outright obscene. Sam’s amazed Bucky doesn’t just slip right back out again, Steve’s so wet. Bucky rocks into him gently, looks down at the blood-hot seam where their bodies join and back to Steve’s face, awed.

“Can you even believe how well he takes it?” Bucky murmurs, eyes flicking to Sam as he rolls his hips luxuriously. “Like his ass was made for this, damn.”

Steve’s flushed all down his neck and chest, cock thickening against his thigh again already. He gets off so hard on being watched, being talked about like he’s not even there sometimes. Sam runs a hand down Steve’s thigh, hooks it under Steve’s knee and helps spread his legs a little wider. Steve and Bucky both groan in unison as Bucky sinks in deeper and it’s just about the hottest thing Sam’s ever heard.

The pace Bucky sets is so slow that Sam aches just watching him, long steady thrusts like he could draw this out all night if he wanted to. Steve grips at Bucky’s bicep, stumbles over his name in a pleading tone. Rhythm stuttering, Bucky shoves into him harder, once and then a second time like he just can’t help himself.

Bucky keeps at him for what feels like an age, fucks him and fucks him until Steve’s so oversensitive and raw that he’s gone a little shivery with it. Sam can’t take his eyes off of him, off both of them.

“Too much?” Bucky says softly, finally breaking the silence. He’s looking intently at Steve, holding his gaze and stilling the movement of his hips.

Sam lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, so caught up in watching that he wasn’t even aware of himself.

“Not sure,” Steve says, face pleasure-stricken, which means _yes_ because even in this of all things he can never quite resist trying to push himself beyond all reasonable limits.

He actually whines when Bucky carefully pulls out, but Bucky shushes him immediately. “Just because you can take it, doesn’t mean you gotta,” he says firmly, and ducks down to kiss him.

“Bucky,” Steve groans as Bucky sits back up, dragging those entire two syllables out. Sam can’t help but smile at how petulant he manages to sound about it despite the gravelly tone to his voice. “Just one more, you said. I can take it, I swear.”

“Oh, I’ll give you one more, sweetheart. Said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” Bucky murmurs, hands on Steve’s hips as he flips him over. Runs his metal thumb down Steve’s spine just to see how pretty he bends, back bowing on reflex and angling his ass up. Knees sliding further apart on the bed. “Don’t have to be in you for that though.”

Having dropped Steve’s hand when Bucky turned him over, Sam combs gentle fingers through Steve’s hair instead, sweat-damp at the nape of his neck. “Baby, you look so fucking good right now. So crazy fucking hot like this, you don’t even know.”

Steve leans dotingly into his touch and Sam strokes his hair one more time, leaning down to place a kiss to his shoulderblade. After, Sam moves to Bucky, kneeling behind him; wraps an arm loosely around Bucky’s waist, chin on his shoulder to watch. He opens his hand out, drags his pinky finger up the jut of Bucky’s hipbone and watches as Bucky’s cock visibly jerks, drooling precome over Sam’s wrist. Bucky rolls his head back onto Sam’s shoulder, hisses Sam’s name on an exhale.

“Jesus,” Sam murmurs. “That bad, huh? You gonna come for us, Buck?”

He slides his hand down, reaches between Bucky’s legs. Cups his balls in his palm, drawn up tight and full and _fuck_ , he feels like he could go off any minute. He drags his hand back up, trails his fingers over Bucky’s abs.

“Yeah,” Bucky says breathlessly, “yeah, I think I just might,” and he turns to Sam for a kiss, bites idly at Sam’s bottom lip with a smirk before turning his attention back to Steve.

Bucky swats at his ass lightly, just enough to bring a little pink to the surface and send pleasure rippling visibly through the length of Steve’s body. Does it again a little harder, and Steve ruts against the bed with a gasp like he’s absolutely dying for it.

Running the tip of his thumb teasingly all the way around Steve’s smooth-stretched hole, Bucky starts jerking himself off slow with his other hand. He presses a couple of fingers into Steve and flexes them just right to make Steve moan, rocking back against Bucky’s hand so he can take him deeper.

Unable to resist, Sam strokes over Steve’s ass with a hand of his own and squeezes. Thumbs him open to expose him even more, and that’s a sweet view right there, Christ almighty.

Bucky’s breath hitches as the pull of his hand over his cock quickens, and he scissors his fingers apart gentle but urgent. Snugs his dick up nice and close and comes into the space between them with a shuddering sigh, Steve whimpering like there’s nothing he wants more than to be used like this as Bucky fills him up.

Still panting, Bucky gathers Steve up shakily as soon as he’s done, bundles him onto his side with Bucky facing him. He brings Steve off with a few rough tugs, fingers slip-sliding along the shaft of his cock. Steve barely makes a sound when he comes this final time; just sighs into it as a tremor runs through him, his cock dribbling the few last drops he has left to give as he comes near-dry.

Fitting himself up against Steve’s back with a contented sigh, Sam slots one leg over Steve’s and Bucky reaches for him, draws Sam’s arm over the both of them as they catch their breath. Sam’s still sweat-slicked and sticky, Bucky worse, but even that has to be nothing compared to how Steve must be feeling right now. Still, so long as nobody moves or acknowledges it, it’s easy enough to just lie here for a while.

Sam doesn’t think he’s fallen asleep, but must have drifted off for a few minutes without intending to. He’s jostled gently by the movement of Steve’s elbow, and blinks awake again. Bucky’s bringing Steve’s hand to his mouth, sucking on a couple of his fingers as Steve lets out a breathy sigh of satisfaction.

Steve’s hand slides smoothly over Bucky’s hip and the little gasp Bucky makes, the way his eyelashes flutter just for a moment before their mouths meet, tells Sam that Steve is for real playing with Bucky’s ass like they haven’t just come a solid eight times between the pair of them.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Sam protests. “I’m imagining this, right? Damn, you two are _fucked up_.”

They carry on making out slow and sloppy for a good few seconds before they finally bother to break apart. Steve thankfully moves his hand back to safer territory before Sam’s brain actually breaks, resting his palm innocently on Bucky’s thigh.

“I think Sam’s jealous he ain’t getting his fair share, baby,” Bucky confides in Steve as though Sam isn’t right there in bed with them, hopelessly entangled. “Maybe you could suck him off in the shower, huh? We’ll share him, both of us on our knees. How about that?

Sam gives an exasperated sigh, making Steve twitch where Sam’s mouth is brushing up against his shoulder. Despite how wrung-out and drowsy Sam feels, his dick is already perking up at the idea. If he had even an ounce of self-preservation he’d be catching up on some sleep right now, preferably in a bed that’s a whole lot less trashed than this one, but apparently these two jackasses have fucked the ability for rational decision-making right out of him yet again.

“Man, that mouth of yours is gonna be the death of me, Barnes,” Sam groans, because they both know he’s not about to turn down that kind of an offer.

Steve hums thoughtfully and twists in the narrow space between them to face Sam. Touches his thumb to Sam’s lip with a little huff of amusement, smiling soft.

“Probably,” Steve agrees, apparently unconcerned as to Sam’s fate or maybe just resigned to the same for himself. “What a way to go though, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, however brief, are always massively appreciated but particularly so on this fic what with it being my first attempt at writing porn for this OT3. My brain is already whispering at me to write more since this was so much fun (or maybe try something focusing on Sam/Bucky as there isn't enough of it in the world nor in this fic?) so please feel encouraged to yell feedback in the comments or at my [fic tumblr](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/) so I know whether or not I got it right :)


End file.
